The present invention relates to a heating-energy saving system and a heating-energy saving method for use with a heating-system of a beverage machine, which is adapted to produce hot beverages. In particular, the present invention relates to the so-called self learning energy preservation (SLEP) system and method, which have been developed for saving heating-energy in commonly used beverage machines. The SLEP system and method help to reduce the energy consumption of the beverage machine, while at the same time help to minimize the waiting time for users of the beverage machine, when the liquid in the beverage machine has to be reheated.
Devices for preparing hot beverages are well-known in the art, especially in the field of producing tea, coffee, or coffee type beverages. Additionally, other substances such as chocolate or milk products can be extracted or dissolved to form a hot beverage in such beverage machines. For the preparation of such hot beverages in an appropriate beverage machine a suitable liquid (e.g. water or milk or the like) is heated by a heating-system, which is provided in a supply means and is supplied to a beverage production chamber of the beverage machine. In view of the energy consumption of the beverage machine, the heating process consumes by far the biggest amount. Therefore, reducing the energy consumption of the beverage machine by controlling the heating-system is very efficient.
Beverage machines known from prior art, usually achieve a reduction of the energy consumption by directly controlling the heating of the liquid with a timer. The timer is adapted to stop the heating of the liquid, after the beverage machine has not been used for a predetermined amount of time. Completely stopping the heater is the most efficient way to reduce the energy consumption.
However, if the heater has been off for a certain amount of time, the liquid in the supply means of the beverage machine is cooled down, and has to be reheated before the beverage machine can be operated the next time to produce a hot beverage. Reheating the liquid requires a certain waiting time, and it is very frustrating for the user to wait while the beverage machine is reheating the liquid. Only after the reheating process is completed, the user can again operate the beverage machine to obtain the hot beverage.